Reading The Harry Potter Books: Sorcerers Stone
by Lucky D
Summary: So I kind a want to write a Harry Potter story so... I'm going to let ya'll choose for me. If you read my Shika/Naruko story then expect a new chapter up around my birthday. Please tell me if I should continue with this story. It's where certain people read the Harry Potter books, but with the Gods/Goddesses. This might be rated M in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**So I kind a want to write a Harry Potter story so... I'm going to let ya'll choose for me. If you read my Shika/Naruko story then expect a new chapter up around my birthday. Please tell me if I should continue with this story. It's where certain people read the Harry Potter books, but with the Gods/Goddesses. This might be rated M in later chapters. Look down.. V.. BY THE WAY PERSEPHONE IS NOT MARRIED TO HADES BUT THEY ARE GOOD FRIENDS EVEN THOUGH HER MOM HATES THAT!****  
Pairings****- Hades/Hermione, Aphrodite/Hephaestus, Harry/Hestia.. May add more later if you want..  
Here is the first chapter...**  
Harry winced in pain as he felt a horrible shock go through his shoulder. He had dislocated his shoulder when he ran into a tree while he was trying to get to Voldemort in the Forbidden Forest. He stood over Voldemort's dead body when he felt a hand on his hurt shoulder. He looked over to see his sister... Well, Hermione wasn't really his sister, but they sure did act like it.  
"Harry, are you ok?" she asked worriedly. Hermione squeezed his shoulder lightly, not to hurt him, but to check how bad his wound was. Harry smiled at her as she looked down at Voldemort's body. He was about to answer her when a bright blue light flashed around him. Unknown to them, bright blue lights happened all around Hogwarts.  
The rest off Hogwarts watched as Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, th rest of the Weasley's including Fred, Minerva McGonagall, Luna Lovegood, and Neville Longbottom disappear in a flash of light. If anybody had been walking around Hogwarts, they would've seen Dumbledore's coffin open and empty, and the people by the Shrieking Shack gasped as they saw a flash of light through the window.  
Miles away, two guards watched the Veil with interest and caution. The first guard dragged a cigar and looked at his hands with disinterest. Suddenly, the second guard slapped the first on the arm pretty hard.  
"What the hell, James?" asked the first guard, rubbing his arm which was now red and stinging. He looked over at James with anger, but James didn't really notice. He was too busy pointing at the ghost of Sirius Black which floated by them, laughing his head off.  
Back with everyone else, Harry and Hermione looked over at the powerful, angry people in front of them. They both didn't notice the extremely angry blonde with blue eyed, most powerful looking, person in the room. Hermione really didn't notice as her eyes were drawn to the tall, handsome man in the corner. He looked much like Sirius, but with short black hair and his beard and mustache was perfectly groomed with completion.  
Harry also didn't notice the angry Zeus as he stared at the beautiful woman who did not look the least bit angry. In fact, she looked rather calm and happy. She smiled at him with a warmth that filled his whole body.  
"WHAT THE HADES IS GOING-" Zeus was cut off by another BIGGER flash of light coming around the throne room. Ron ran towards Harry and Hermione and put his arm around Hermione. Hades didn't know why he didn't like the fact that the red-haired boy touching the pretty 17 year old. Suddenly, a letter fell towards Harry, who caught it finally noticing that Dumbledore and Sirius were here too.  
"Well read it, kid." Zeus growled getting angrier and angrier. If someone else came with that STUPID flash of light, someone was going to get hit with a 'stray' lightning bolt. Harry blushed as the angry God fixed him with an evil glare.  
"Dear everyone,  
Take heed of this letter and these books. Gods/Goddesses, do not underestimate these mortals, as they are as powerful as you. Read the books in order starting with _Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone_. Introduce each other, NOW!  
Do this or Else,  
The Fates." Harry looked over at Hermione and mouthed _Gods/Goddesses._ She shrugged although she did look at the Gods with new interest.  
"Well, I guess I'll start," Hermione started and everyone looked over at the pretty brunette, "I'm Hermione Jean Granger, the best friend of the one who these books are about."  
"I'm Harry James Potter and these books are about me." Harry announced, scowling as he knew what these books would show.  
"I'm Molly Weasley and this is my husband Arthur. These are my children Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George, Ron, and Ginny. WAIT, Fred what are you doing here?" she asked shocked. Fred explained that the Fates brought certain people back to life to explain things and that they were already informed about this.  
"I'm Albus Dumbledore and this is Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape." he announced smiling and eating lemon drops.  
"Names Sirius Black and this is Remus Lupin and his wife Tonks." Sirius announced smirking at Remus and Tonks. They both rolled their eyes at him with annoyance.  
"I'm Luna Lovegood and this is Neville Longbottom. There seems to be Wackspurts around here." she announced dreamily.  
Zeus scowled at the witches and wizards. This was going to take too long to introduce everyone. "My name is Zeus, King of all Gods."  
"I'm Hera. Zeus' wife and Queen of the Gods."  
"I'm Poseidon, God of Water."  
"Hades, God of Death."  
"I'm Demeter, Goddess of Farming."  
"I'm Hestia, Goddess of the Hearth."  
"Names Athena, Goddess of Wisdom."  
"I am Hermes, God of Thieves." he said winking at Hermione before throwing her purse at her. She glared at him.  
"Ares, God of War."  
"Artemis and Apollo, Goddess of the Hunt and God of the Sun."  
"Hephaestus, God of Blacksmith."  
"I am Aphrodite, Goddess of Love and Beauty." she said winking at her husband who smiled at her. Ares glared at them with disdain.  
All the mortals looked in awe(Snape was trying to hide it). Harry could hear the gears in Hermione's head turning as she stared at the Gods/Goddesses.  
"I'll start." Athena announced grabbing _The Sorcerers Stone_ from the table, "**The Boy Who Lived"**


	2. Chapter 2

As Athena tried to start her first sentence, ANOTHER bright light flashed around the throne room. Zeus jumped from his sit to zap the INNOCENT young teens when his lightning bolt met the face of someone he never thought he'd see again. He couldn't breathe as he stared at the pretty young girl who was smirking in his face.

"Thalia?" he questioned, slowly putting his bolt down. He sat back down in his throne ignoring Hera's furious face. He couldn't belive she was here. Wasn't she a tree? Meanwhile, Percy's eyes were staring at his look-alike. Harry was staring right back at him with shock. First he finds a guy who could be his father AND looked like his father sitting infront of him and now he finds his TWIN!

"I guess we have more people joining us today." Hestia announced making Harry look back over to her by the sound of her beautiful voice. Hermione noticed a younger Hades standing awkwardly next to her seat. She looked over at Ron and decided that this boy was better than Ron and softly pushed Ron out of the seat. Nico, taking notice of the kind girl's actions, sat down next to her. Harry watched as Ron scooted over to his side and sat at the edge.

"Please state your names." Persephone said. The demigods looked over at each other mentally asking each other who would go first. Grover was then pushed to the front.

"I- I'm Grover Underwood." He announced before sitting down in next to Neville who stared at his crutches.

"I am Annabeth, daughter of Athena and one of the smartest girls on Camp Halfblood." Hermione, who knew what Camp Halfblood was(**AN: She's not the only witch/wizard who knows what it is**), looked pretty peeved by that introduction.

"I am Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon." he said, not taking his eyes off Harry. The twins noticed this and started whispering to each other. Harry, meanwhile, remembered what Camp Halfblood was. Suddenly, an outburst came from over by the gods.

"YOU BROKE THE OATH!" yelled Zeus. Hades looked actually calm, though if you looked into his eyes, you could see a fire starting in his eyes. Hermione, suddenly sensing that someone important needed her, looked over into his eyes. Weirdly, Hades calmed down just a bit. Aphrodite suddenly felt a match made from the Fates was just born. She pouted but looked kind of happy that she could mess with Hades' love life a bit. Poseidon didn't answer Zeus' claims and just stared at his son with pride. Hermes made a continue motion.

"I am Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades, and this is Thalia, daughter of Zeus." Zeus sat back down quickly at Poseidon's smug look. Severus looked at this exchange and smirked. Zeus then glared at Hades who smirked, not giving an answer. Hermione looked down thinking he was married.

"Can we get on with the story?" asked Athena. Everyone(minus Snape, Zeus, and Hera) nodded.


End file.
